


The Trials Of Being Queen

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chris as a Bodyguard, F/M, Queen Winona, Royalty AU, the aftermath of George’s death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Queen Winona had it all: cushy palace life, a son, newborn daughter, and a loving husband. Then terror and tragedy strike and her World is turned upside down. Prequel to The Trials Of Being A Bodyguard.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with the need to tell Winona and Chris’s story and the muse would not be denied. So here’s how the Queen and the Security Genius ended up together. If you’ve read The Trials Of Being A Bodyguard, you might like this!

“It’s a girl, George!” exclaimed the exhausted queen into the phone a nurse held to her ear. 

The King beamed from his position in the royal limo. He’d been away handling some important matters about a treaty with Vulcan when the Queen had gone into premature labor. 

“That’s great, darling! Is she okay?” He asked, a bit worried for how the early arrival would affect their newborn. 

“She’s fine,” Winona assured him, “just small. Five pounds, eleven ounces. I’ll send you a pic.”

A few seconds later, his phone beeped and he pulled up the text, melting at the precious image on the screen. 

“Look at my little princess!” He whispered to his security detail, who flanked him on either side. Pike and Barry ooed and awed appropriately—well, Barry did, Pike just smiled and nodded. He was the new guy and still a little unused to actually interacting with his royal employers. 

“You’ll have to hire extra staff when that little one grows up,” Barry commented before George returned to his conversation with his Queen. 

“She’s beautiful, honey. I’m in love. Definitely not a Tiberius, though.” 

“Thank God,” Winona muttered. “You have any ideas for a name?” 

“I liked that one you suggested the other day,” he answered after a moment’s thought. She looks like a Jemma.” 

“You’re right, Love. Jemma it is.” 

“Will you be home soon?” Winona pleaded. “I’m gonna fall asleep before you get here, I’m afraid.”

“Twenty minutes away, hon. You go right ahead and rest. We’ll have time……” 

BOOM!!!! 

Winona heard the explosion through the phone line and terror ripped through her.

“George!!! George!!” She screamed, rousing the baby, who began to cry at the commotion. 

“What happened? George, answer me!!”

There was only silence and then the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mommy, why are we stuck down here?” Whispered George Samuel Kirk, Junior, huddled beside his mother on the bed. They were underground in the emergency safe house where they’d been moved as soon as possible after the deadly explosion that killed the King. Winona was numb with pain and grief, but also terrified for her family’s safety.

“They think that the bad people who killed daddy might try to come after me or you,” She said honestly. She didn’t know how to sugarcoat the situation for a four year old. As soon as the hospital had released her and baby Jemma, she’d been whisked away under heavy security to the safe house while they investigated the explosion that had killed her husband and nearly killed his security. 

“I want Daddy back,” Sam said plaintively, burying his face in her shoulder. 

“I know, honey, I do too.” 

Winona wasn’t ready to face life without George. They were supposed to have had decades together and now…...he was gone, without ever getting to meet his new daughter in person. It was so unfair. 

Their final conversation echoed in her mind over and over as she remembered the last scrap of happiness they’d shared. _Oh, George,_ her heart cried, _How am I going to make it through this? We need you. The kingdom needs you._

The bundle in her arms squirmed and Winona looked down into the precious face of her daughter, whose big blue eyes were open and staring at her. 

“Oh, baby girl,” she said softly. “I’m glad you’re too young to understand all this. You’ll find out all too soon. Your daddy loved you…” her voice broke and she pressed her lips to Jemma’s face, devastated for not only herself, but also her children. 

The door chime buzzed and she looked at the video screen to identify the visitor. Seeing it was the doctor, she commanded the door to open and in Came Philip Boyce, looking like he’d been through the wringer.

“Hi, Phil,” she greeted, with a wan smile. “Any updates?” 

The two security officers were in critical condition last she heard and she really needed something positive to cling to.

“Not much I can say other than they’ll live. They’ve got a long road ahead.” 

“I understand, Phil,” she told him. “That’s actually a big help to hear that they will survive. Last I heard, it wasn’t certain.” 

“They’re just too stubborn to die,” he said with an exasperated expression. “I’m honestly amazed that they’ve pulled through.” 

Winona knew Phil was close to the two agents and he was probably not mentioning that HE’D been too stubborn to LET them die. 

“Anyway, how are you feeling, strength wise?” He asked.

“Getting better,” She said frankly. “The staff’s been very good about making sure I don’t overdo. Not that it’s possible in a place like this. As for emotionally, that’s a different story.” 

He nodded sympathetically. Phil had lost his wife after only seven years together and she felt comfortable talking to him in a way she couldn’t with anyone else. 

He carefully checked her over and then perused Jemma. 

“My goodness, she’s beautiful, Winona,” he said fondly, admiring the baby’s wide eyed cuteness. 

“Isn’t she, though?” The Queen said proudly, passing Jemma off to the doctor. “I can’t get over how tiny she is, but already it’s clear she’s got George’s nose and eyes.”

“Babies are funny looking when they’re first born,” Sam observed from beside her. “She’s all wrinkly.” 

“That’s true, Sam,” Phil said, cradling Jemma and making faces at her. “She’ll grow out of it, just like you did.” 

After he’d checked over Jemma and declared her healthy, he reluctantly handed her back to Winona. 

“I’d better get going now, your highness. I’ve been told you have an important meeting in a few minutes.” 

“Yes,” she sighed. “Jon and Marie are coming to talk funeral plans. It’s going to be rough.” 

“Hang in there, Win,” Phil said gently. “The whole kingdom’s rooting for you. I am too.” 

“Thanks, Phil,” She said gratefully. “Please send Agents Pike and Barry my regards and good wishes.” 

“Will do. So long, now. See ya, Sam.” 

“Bye,” Sam and Winona said together, the Prince quickly returning to his absorbed interest in a picture book and the Queen preparing to feed the baby. She wanted Jemma to be content and satiated before the next group of guests arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

The Trials Of Being Queen 3

His job was to protect the King with his life. Some Bodyguard he’d turned out to be, thought Chris Pike bitterly during one of his rare lucid moments. By all rights, he should be dead, but for some reason, they’d been able to save him. In between surgeries and periods of unconsciousness, he kept seeing the happy look on King George’s face before the bomb went off. 

The man was looking forward to celebrating the birth of his baby daughter, the much anticipated princess, and suddenly, his life was gone in an instant. He’d been so great to his staff and their wasn’t one of the security team that didn’t love George Kirk. Who in the heck would have wanted him dead? 

He didn’t know how long he’d been in an out, but finally he managed to be conscious when Phil came in to check on him. 

“Hey, pal! Glad to see you’ve rejoined the land of the living,” his friend greeted him gently. 

Chris grunted in response, not being able to get anything out of his ravaged throat. Phil gave him an ice chip and he welcomed the cool wetness on his tongue.

“So, your hip and arm are fixed. The burns and wounds are patched up, but it may take awhile.”

“Not surprising.” Chris rasped. “How in the heck am I even alive? And did Cait make it?”

Phil sighed. “She’s still in a coma, but it’s an induced one. She should pull through. As for how you survived, you were thrown away from the blast. The bomb appeared to be directly underneath the king’s position. Whoever planted it knew right where to put it.”

“Do they have any suspects?” Chris wondered, not really expecting much.

“Not yet. It’s been rumored the Romulus Extremist Group is claiming responsibility. They hate the idea of a Vulcan treaty.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Chris sighed. “Is the rest of the family safe?” 

“Yes. I saw them earlier today. Queen Winona sends her good wishes for your recovery.”

Chris winced as this sentence managed to hurt him all over again. He didn’t deserve her good wishes. He should have made sure they’d repeated their sweep of the limo before they let the king into it. Winona shouldn’t be a widow and Prince George Samuel and Princess Jemma should still have a father. He’d give anything to exchange places with George right now. 

“Stop that!” Phil scolded him, bushy eyebrows narrowed at him. “I know what you’re doing, Christopher and I won’t have you blaming yourself. The device was so cleverly hidden it would have taken a very involved, much longer sweep and given what was going on with the queen, the king wasn’t going to wait unless you had had a credible threat to require those extra measures.”

“Still, I should have reacted quicker, thrown myself over him or something,” Chris said. “My job is to put his life above all else, including my own.”

“That’s all good and noble of you,” Phil retorted, “but how could you have thrown yourself on him when you had no time to react and then were being propelled the opposite way?”

“I don’t know,” Chris muttered. “It shouldn’t have gone like that.” 

“No, it shouldn’t,” his friend agreed, his face growing sad and serious. “This is a heartbreaking loss for us.” 

“For Winona especially. Those kids don’t have a dad anymore. I’ll never be able to look them in the face again.”

Phil sighed and shook his head, feeling completely helpless. 

“I said, no more of that,” he rebuked gently. “None of them are blaming you. Besides, there’s an investigation going on and it’s their job to find out what happened, not yours. You just focus on healing up, friend.”

Chris only snorted in response. Easy for HIM to say: he didn’t have to see the whole explosion happening again every time he closed his eyes. 

He tried to distract himself from his ongoing nightmare by thinking about his eight months in the service of the Royal family. He’d just finished his probationary term and had been (to his surprise) appointed straight to the King’s personal detail. 

King George was a very easygoing, friendly guy and made it a point to be kind and courteous to all of his staff and security. Chris had a great respect for the man and almost an awe of his charisma and intelligence. He’d go out of his way to thank his security after every shift change and generally told them about sudden changes in plan.

He was very easy to talk to and made it hard sometimes for Chris to remain aloof and professional with the constant wisecracking and goofiness. 

“I mean, have you seen the Grand Duke’s ceremonial getup? I’m amazed the man doesn’t fall right over from the weight of his medals.”

“If the Tellarite Prime Minister got any more wind in his jaws he’d turn into a kite and blow away! He’s an expert at saying the exact same thing twenty different ways.”

Chris cracked a painful smile at the memories of the King. How George was going to be missed: by his subjects, by his staff, by his family, by his wife. He vowed he’d never rest until the people responsible for the brutal murder were taken down.


	4. Chapter 4

The Trials Of Being Queen 4

Planning a funeral was the absolute worst, and even more so when your husband was the king and it would be broadcast throughout the kingdom and you had a newborn baby and a young son to take care of. Winona was exhausted and stressed, having to constantly push aside her own grief to deal with the details of George’s memorial and be strong for the kids. 

The straw that broke the camel’s back was hearing two council members argue nonstop over who would be more offended if left out of a speaking role of the service. 

Scooting back her chair, she flung her papers of outlines down on the table and glared at the group.

“I’ve had enough!” She declared. “I’ve given you my wishes on this piece of paper and as long as you follow those, you can have whoever you want speak also. These ridiculous discussions are not what I need to be wasting energy on. Jonathan, get this thing planned. I’m done.”

She locked eyes with the Prime Minister as she addressed him and he nodded. 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he responded. Archer was a no nonsense kind of guy, but good at diplomacy and highly trustworthy to get things accomplished.   
Without further ado, the Queen left the council room and headed back toward her living quarters in the upper north wing. Security measures were still extra tight, but she and the kids were no longer confined to the underground safe house, which was a huge relief. 

Angry tears were spilling down her cheeks as she marched the long passage back to her children. How was she ever going to handle Being Queen if she couldn’t make it through one meeting? 

She found Sam sitting with his grandma, listening to a story. He appeared deeply engrossed and and interested, albeit with a very somber expression on his little face. He hadn’t talked much since she’d told him his dad was dead and Winona was very worried about the effect the loss was having on him. She sat down beside him and listened until the story was done, then he promptly clambered into her lap.

“Hi Sammy,” she greeted him. “Did you behave yourself for Gran?”

He nodded solemnly. “We played trucks and listened to stories.”

“How did it go, dear?” her mother asked her. 

“Long and annoying,” Winona informed her. “I finally just gave them the list and told them to plan it themselves. Why do I care if Duke so-and-so or Sir What’s-His-Name gives a eulogy? It was so much nonsense! How’s Jemma?”

“Sleeping for now,” Her mother informed her. “She’ll probably be waking up in a few minutes, if she sticks to her usual schedule.”

“Perfect.” Winona said. “Once she’s been fed and changed, I’m going to take her and Sammy to visit Pike and Barry. I’ve been told morale is low and if the sight of those two doesn’t perk them up, I don’t know what will.”

“That’s lovely, Dear. You will take some time to yourself, though, won’t you?”

“There’s a lot to deal with right now. Maybe once things settle down more I’ll have time.” Winona hedged. The truth was, she didn’t really want to be alone with her thoughts right now. She hadn’t been able to even sleep in their bed due to the painful reminder of the emptiness of George’s side. She had to be strong now: for her kids and for her country. Breakdowns could happen later.

Baby Jemma woke up about when her grandmother predicted and Winona spent the next half hour tending her newborn and thoroughly enjoying her sweet daughter. Jemma was a great comfort and quite a precious baby. Sam was fascinated with her and traced her tiny ears and eyebrows with a finger. 

Once Jemma was fed and changed, she put her in the baby sling and helped Sam get his shoes on. She had a visit to make.


End file.
